


【Frostiron】Rubber duckie

by FloraFangfei



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rubber Ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraFangfei/pseuds/FloraFangfei
Summary: SMUT ALERT!My friend was trying to live without reading fanfics this semester and she was starving. So she asked me to write her some smut for her to ease the starvation. So I did this.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	【Frostiron】Rubber duckie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nautilus_LIU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautilus_LIU/gifts).



> As we all know, ducks have dicks. Weird shaped ones.  
> My English isn't very good so please forgive me for any typos or grammatical mistakes.

“Tony where are you?” Loki walked into the kitchen and put a few grocery bags on the counter. He could hear the water running in the bath.

“Tony.” Loki sighed. “You went into the bath when I left two hours ago and now you’re still in it.”

Loki took off his shirt and trousers and pushed open the bathroom door. Steam engulfed him. His lover was soaked in the huge bathtub fiddling with a holographic display. He turned and greeted Loki. ”Come and join me in here Lokes!” He waved at the god.

“What’s all this?”Loki indicated the hologram. He peeled off the last piece of cloth covering his body and stepped into the bathtub.

“That,” said Tony, “well,” he blushed and coughed once, “well I got the idea when I found this in the cupboard below the sink.” He brushed aside some bubbles and held something up for Loki to see.

Loki took the thing over and examined it carefully. It was a rubber duckie. It had a silly smile plastered on its face. Loki squished the duck and it quacked.

Loki scoffed. “Why would you have something like this in your cupboard?”

“Maybe ‘twas Pepper or... I dunno.” Tony shrugged. “Anyway. This thing here is a, robot, toy, whichever you prefer. Just a little guy to guard over your liquor cabinet. See these clasps? You just hold him against your cabinet and it is locked automatically. And you press here and say ‘open sesame’ to unlock it. But the best bit is that it can help you, *cough* open, wine bottles.” He was chuckling himself silly.

“What?” Loki asked, alarmed.

“You know what, there’s something special about ducks, they aren’t just any bird. You know, they have a, *cough* penis.” He was cackling like a madman. “And not just any dick, a c-, cork screw shaped one! That’s where I got the idea from. You just, stick the bottle in here and, it’ll, op-, open it for you!”

The look on Loki’s face was a mixture of amusement and lust. “What a dirty mind you’ve got there, Anthony.” Loki glanced at Tony and held the yellow rubber duck in his hands. He grinned. And Tony shuddered.

He was pressed against the wall of the bathtub with his hands held behind his back by some super villain space god. Tony didn’t try to break free though.

“Ah, in the mood already, aren’t you babe?” Tony could never learn to keep his mouth shut.

“Well, Stark, I believe it is yourself that you should worry about at the moment.” Loki caressed his back and planted a kiss on Toni’s shoulder before sliding a magically lubed finger into the tightness of Tony’s hole.

“You know, I’ve just got an idea. From you, may I say, from _him_ , actually.” Loki squished the duckie again.

“Wha-” Tony started then he realized. “Oh. No. No you can’t-” He protested weakly and tried to struggle. But Loki held fast.

“You will like it, I promise.” Loki’s fingers didn’t stop preparing Tony while he laid kisses all the way down Tony’s back. The tips of Loki’s fingers gently pressed at Tony’s sweet spot and the man mewed and melted beneath him.

Loki worked his lover slick and loose then he pulled out his fingers. Tony whimpered. He knew what was going to happen. And he couldn’t help feeling excited.

Loki took the rubber duckie in his one free hand and reached for his magic. He watched as the duck transformed in his hands. After the transformation finished, he examined the result and nodded in satisfaction. “Ready?” He asked, and without waiting for an answer, he started sliding the corkscrew shaped dildo into Toni’s asshole.

It felt weird, having something shaped like a corkscrew in you. Tony felt himself being opened up, the dildo slid past his prostate, stimulating it but not giving him enough satisfaction. Tony wriggled his hips and whined, hoping that Loki would be kind enough to adjust the dildo so that he could get what he wanted. But Loki just bit the back of his neck warningly, and continued to twist the stub of rubber into Tony. Tony continued to whine, but Loki finally pushed the last bit of the dildo into him.

“It’s like, I don’t know how to describe it. Ahhh. I feel like a cork.” Tony hissed and gasped. Loki combed his fingers through Tony’s mop of brown hair, licking and planting kisses on the back of his neck. “But are you enjoying it?” He asked, grinning shamelessly as Tony groaned.

Loki played with the dildo, sliding it in and twisting it, fucking Tony but didn’t give him enough to go over the edge. It wasn’t much at first, it was just pleasant, but the pleasure built up oh so slowly. the more Loki teased the more Tony began to truly feel it. The dildo was weird shaped but it stimulated the spot more frequently than an ordinary one. Soon Tony felt it in earnest. He clenched around the dildo trying to make it slow down but only made Loki tease him, saying “so you are THAT hungry?” and Tony blushed and wined. He tried to rub his dick on the wall of the bathtub, but it was too smooth to provide enough friction. His hands were still held behind his back, he tried to break free but Loki was too strong. Loki kept it up until the human was begging. “I want you in me, Loki, please I want you.” That was all it took.

With a flick of his wrist, Loki made the dildo disappear and thrust his already hard cock into the warmth of Tony’s body. And Tony screamed.

It was too much. After being toyed with for so long, Tony couldn’t help it and came, hard. He hissed. “Damn Loki that’s… ahh!” Loki thrusted again. “I’m not—Loki don’t that’s…”

Loki fucked him through his refractory period. The god had Tony’s wrists pinned above his head with one hand. Loki’s other hand had a firm grip on Tony’s waist as he pounded in, again and again, and Tony could do nothing but beg and moan and writher under the god. Loki enjoyed the sweet warmth and Tony spasming around his dick, and the irresistible twitches that went through the body beneath him from time to time. Loki savored it, going in at different angles, exploring, teasing, grinding until he went over the edge and came in Tony.

At that time Tony had been reduced to a shivering glob of Jell-O. Loki turned him over and found Little Tony standing up but not fully upright. Loki rubbed at the head with interest and Tony hissed and tried to back away. “Don’t you—” “All right, all right I won’t.” Loki soothed. “You really had fun, didn’t ya?” Tony accused and saw the god grin shamelessly. “Of course. It was the best I had in a long time.” “Bastard. Building your own happiness on other people’s sufferings.” Loki didn’t reply, just shut Tony up by putting his tongue in Tony’s mouth. “I’ll try to be gentler next time okay? I bought you donuts, they’re in the grocers in the kitchen. Should we go get them?” Tony couldn’t put up the face any longer and he couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, lets.”


End file.
